From this moment
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Hermione and George are in for the suprise of their lives when Hermione finds out she is expecting quads. Will the family except this, or disown George? rated M just incase
1. Suprise!

_Chapter one: Suprise_

'Well, Miss Granger, let's see what's going on with your belly.' Healer Michaels said. I looked around the room, taking a deep breath. I already knew what was going to happen.

'What are your symptoms.' He asked me.

'Um, nausea, cramps, throwing up.' I told him.

'Well, I'm going to do a pregnancy charm on you, alright.' He asked. I nodded. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. Four bubbles popped up. Two pink and two blue.

'Congradulations, Hermione. Your pregnant with quadruplets. Two of each. Now, here's a prescription to help with the nausea. Have a good day.' He told me, walking out of the room.

_Holy,bloody Merlin!_ I shrieked to myself, _Four babies, all at once! I can't wait to tell George!_

I was walking out of the maternity ward when I ran into Ginny. She was a healer here.

'Hey Mione. What are you doing here?' She asked, her voice laced with concern.

'Yeah, I'm fine Gin. Better that fine, I'm pregnant!' I told her. She shrieked.

'OMIGOD! Can you wait five minutes? That's when I'm off?' She asked, I nodded. Five minutes later she showed up in her street clothes. We walked to a small resterant in muggle London.

'Okay Missy. Spill. You and George are having a baby out of wedlock!' She said, laughing, 'Mum is going to murder you two.'

'Not baby, Gin. Babies. Plural, I'm having quads.' I told her. Her mouth droped.

'.Bloody Hell! What are they?' She spluttered.

'Two of each. George doesn't know yet, so don't tell Harry, please.' I said. I looked at my watch, it was 6:30, i had to be home in ten minutes to get ready for my date.

'Well Gin, I would love to stay and chat some more, but I have to go get ready for my date.' I told her, getting up and hugging her.

'Okay, call me when you tell him.' She whispered, as we both apparated o our homes. When I got to our bedroom, I opened my dresser and got out the dress I bought yesterday. It was a cream spagetti strap, knee length dress, i loved it. I pulled it on adn went to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup.

'Mione, honey, are you ready?' George called from the living room.

'Yeah, just a minute.' I replied, finishing my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. George whistled low.

'Have I ever told you just how damn sexy you are?' He whispered in my ear as we walked to muggle London. We were walking in the park when we came to a small pond with a table and chairs.

'For you M'lady.' He said, pulling out my chair. I sat down and watched him as he sat down as well. He waved his wand and the food appeared. We were having pasta. After we ate George sighed. I looked at him, he smiled at me.

'Hermione, I've wanted to ask you this for a while, but I don't know how to say it. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?' He asked, getting down on one knee. I felt tears come to my eyes.

'Yes.' I whispered, getting up and kissing him. 'I have something to tell you as well Georgie.'

'What is it honey?' He asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

'I'm pregnant.' I said. He looked like he was going to faint.

'We're gonna have a baby." he whispered. I could here the joy in his voice. He kissed me.

'No, baby, we(_kiss)_ are(_kiss)_ going_(kiss)_ to have four babies.' I told him.

'Yeah, evenually.' He replied.

'No, now. I'm having quadruplets.' I told him. His eyes widened.

'Do you know what you're having?' He asked.

'Two of each. what are we going to name them?' I asked.

'Well, for the boys I like Wesley and Lucas.' He said. I smiled.

'I like those names too, and, how about Raelin and Charlie for the girls?' I asked. He nodded.

'Wesley, Lucas, Raelin, and Charlie. I'm gonna be a daddy.' He said again. I kissed him and we headed home.

**A/N: **okay, this takes place after DH and I decided that Fred doesnt die... It made me too sad when he died.


	2. Baby Bump :

_Baby Bump_

I was so freaking nervous. Today was the day that we were going to tell the Weasley's and Potter's( Gin and Harry) about the engagement and pregnancy. I was sitting in the tub and looking at my belly. I was 2 1/2 months pregnant and my healer said that since I am expecting quads that I would start to show a little sooner than I would with just one baby.

'Mione, Sweetie, are you almost done in there?' George asked me. I sighed, draining the water and using a quick charm to dry myself off.

'Yeah, you can come in if you want.' I told him as I was putting on my panties. I heard him whistle.

'Maybe we can stay here.' He whispered in my ear. I laughed, putting on my bra.

'Georgie, I know you would love that, but we promised your Mum that we would be there for this one. Sorry.' I told him. I heard him groan from the agony of spending the night with his family istead of making love to me all night long. I grabbed my jeans and put them on. I went to my dresser and pulled out a vintage tee that my brother sent me from America.

'Fine, but I am not going to like it one bit.' He grumbled.

'What, you don't want to see the look on Freddie-Pooh's face when he finds out that we're pregnant?' I teased him, watching his mouth turn up into a smirk.

'Alright, let's go.' He said. we would be apparating, but it would be one of my last times that I would be allowed to apperate before the babies are born. with a 'pop' we arrived at the burrow. I looked down at my left hand and admired the ring on my finger. I sighed contently as we walked into the house.

'Georgie! Hermione!' Mrs. Weasley shrieked when we walked in. 'Dinner will be ready in ten.'

'Oi, granger! We gotta talk.' Ginny yelled to me. I looked at her and she had a sneaky grin on her face. I walked over to where she was sitting with Harry. She looked at Harry expectantly.' Oh, sorry, I guess I'll go.' Harry spluttered.

'Oi, Potter, she's got you whipped!' Fred yelled from his room.

'Alright Mione, what did he say when you told him?' She asked.

'Well, it took him a while to get the whole multiple thing.' I replied, smiling.

'Ah, my brother. The clueless loser.' She said, laughing, she was cut short by seeing the ring on my finger. 'Bloody Merlin's Balls thats a huge rock!' She shrieked.

'SHH!' I scolded.

'Sorry.' She said, turning to George and saying, 'Georgie, you did well!'

'It's fine.' I told her. Just then we heard Mrs. Weasley call from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

After an amazing meal of chicken and mashed potatoes, George finally clincked his fork against his glass.

'Can I have your attention?' He asked. Everyone immediatly stopped talking.

'Well, Hermione and I have some exciting news. We're getting married.' He said, holding up my hand.

'Woah! Merlin that's a rock.' Ron said. I looked at George, he nodded at me.

'And,' I said, 'I'm pregnant.' I watched Mrs. Weasley's face go from happy to down right stoked.

'Yay, another grandbaby!' Se yelled.

'Actually, grandbabies. I'm expecting quadruplets.' I told her. I honestly thought she was gonna have a heart attack on the spot.

'Four! What are you going to name them?' Bill asked.

'Raelin Joanne, Charlie Rose, Wesley Jacob, and Lucas Mathew.' I said.

'Oh god. More Fred and George's.' Muttered Percy.

'Oh, I'm so happy for you!' Mrs. Weasley said, hugging me.

'Well, i guess I can take this charm off.' I said to myself, taking off the charm that hid my small baby bump.

'Jeez, you're already fat.' Fred joked.

'You try sticking four babies in your uteris, Freddie Bear.' I said. His face got all red.

'How far along are you?' Harry asked.

'Two and a half months.' I replied.

Later that evening we started making wedding plans.

A/N well, Reviews please? lol


	3. Interogation

George was pacing our bedroom.I guess he was in a panicked state, you could say. He was, after all, meeting my eldest brother Joseph for the first time in 30 minutes.

'Relax honey, Joe is a good guy. I won't let him hurt you.' I soothed.

'How do you know. What if Jake and Sutton suddenly decide to beat me with a bat?' He asked worridly.

'George, chill. You guys are worse to Ginny than my brothers are to me. You have nothing to be afraid of. Now come on, we have to leave if we are going to make it on time.' I said, grabbing his hand. We were at my parents house in 15 minutes. Seeing as it was a holiday for my family, all my brothers and their girlfriends will be there.

I walked up the porch stairs and opened the door. I looked back and saw that George was fixed to the spot. I sighed.

'Honey, come on. They wont hurt you.' I told him, reaching my hand out to him. We walked into the house where my brothers Jake and Sutton were watching some random horror film. I cleared my throat and Jake looked up. He smiled and nudged Sutton.

'Hmm, I rhink it's time for our yearly inspection.' Sutton said, an evil grin forming on his face. I heard George suck in a breath. I looked at him.

Jake and Sutton walked over and started studying me. Sutton was the first to spot my ring.

'Oh, what do we have here, baby sister?' he asked grabbing my ring.

'Jeez, that is one hell of a rock.' Jake said looking at it. He looked me up and down again, his eyes stopping at my belly.

'Wait just a moment Sutt. Does she look like she gained a little wait to you?' He asked Sutton.

'Where are Mum and Dad?' I asked. Realization dawned on their faces.

'Hermione Jean Granger. Are you pregnant?' Sutton asked.

'Yeah, so what if I am?' I asked him. I saw him glare at George.

'Take a chill pill, Sutt. We found out after we got engaged.' I told him.

'OMIGOD! Why must you put those images in my head Hermy-girl?' Jake cried. I laughed, tears streaming down my face.

'Fine, then I wont tell you their names.' I told them. They looked confused.

'Their? How many kids you having?' Jake asked.

'Four. Two girls and two boys.' I told him.

'Names?' Sutton urged.

'Right. Raelin Joanne, Charlie Rose, Wesley Jacob, and Lucas Mathew.' I told them. 'Mum and Dad can't find out yet though, kay.' I told them.

'Sure, hey, do you want to watch a horror?' Sutton asked us.

'Sure.' I said, grabbing Georges hand and pulling him towards the chair. I sat on his lap while we watched the movie. By the time our parents got home, we had watched four movies, all of which had atleast one tourture scene. George rubbed my back and wiped my tears away at those parts.

'Hermione, so good to see you dear.' Mum said, hugging me. After everyone hugged again and the boys girlfriends showed up. The front door opened and Joseph and is daughter Alyssa walked in.

'Aunty Hermy!' She yelled, running ever to me.

'Hey, baby girl. Is your daddy treating you nicely?' I asked her. She nodded.

'Well, now that everyone is here, I'll go start dinner.' Mum said, walking into the kitchen. Dad went to go take a nap, he was sick- cancer- we all knew he was going to die, I just wanted him to meet my babies before he died. After the 'rents' had left Joe cleared his throat.

'Oh, Joe, this is my fiancee' George Weasley. George, this giant teddy bear is my brother Joe.' I said, as they shook hands. I heard my mum shriek from in the kitchen.

'Mum, what's wrong?' I called, drawing my wand, just incase.

'Fiancee'! And when did you plan on telling me?' She asked.

'The same time I planned on telling you I was pregnant. In three hours.' I told her calmly. Her face was better than Mrs. Weasley's.

'I'm gonna have another grandbaby?' she whispered.

'No, you're going to have four more grandbabies.' I told her. Se shrieked, pulling me into a hug. I looked over my shoulder at Joe, who looked like he was going to cry. Before I could ask what was wrong though, there was an explosion outside.

A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA.. Cliffhanger :)


End file.
